Psicosis
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: Porque para salir de la locura sólo hay un camino. La muerte.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos! Nueva temporada, nueva historia, xD. **

**Bueno, os cuento. Esta historia es bastante oscura y fuerte. Solo espero que os guste, aunque el prólogo sea bastante cortito. **

**Bueno, como siempre, espero vuestros reviews! Ah, y también voy a empezar a subir una nueva historia Clerith. Ya subí el prólogo la semana pasada, pero, ante la ausencia de reviews, (solo recibí uno, el de Nyanda, el cual, agradezco con toda mi alma, Gracias Guapaa!) decidí borrarla, pero bueno, pienso volver a subirla ;)**

**Otra cosa mas. No se si os habréis fijado, pero he borrado tres de mis historias Clerith, "Traición Enemiga", "Recuérdame" y "Mi Nueva Y Alocada Vida".**

**Pero no os preocupéis, porque pienso volver a reescribirlas, y mucho mejor que como antes! Espero que no os moleste! : )**

**Bueno, hasta aquí mi nota informativa de verano, xD. Besitos!**

_Dos especies de lágrimas tienen los ojos de la mujer : de verdadero dolor y despecho._

**Prologo.**

**L**a densa oscuridad de la noche hacía que se embotaran mis sentidos.

El silencio era cada vez más tenso, y tan solo se escuchaban pasos, pasos desesperados que buscaban sin remedio una solución hacia su muerte feroz.

La lluvia arremetía y era cada vez más asfixiante.

Aún sentía en mi cabeza su voz asesina.

Aún sentía en mi piel su tacto frío.

Y, aún, sentía en mi corazón, el yugo de sus ojos claros ante la presencia de sangre.


	2. Charla con el Doctor

**Capitulo 1.**

**A**brí los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras sentía mi corazón latiendo en mi cuello.

Miré a ambos lados, pero nadie estaba jadeando como yo, nadie estaba sufriendo una pesadilla y nadie, tenía ganas de gritar.

Aparté las sábanas con cuidado para que ninguna de las otras chicas se despertase. Era muy difícil conciliar el sueño, pero perderlo era demasiado fácil. Increíblemente fácil.

Puse los pies sobre el frío suelo de madera, estremeciéndome ante el contacto. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la chirriante puerta, y la abrí con extremo cuidado de no despertar a nadie.

Una vez estuve fuera del cuarto, corrí.

-Claro que no. - escuché de repente, parando mi carrera hacia los lavabos. Me pegué a la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta para escuchar la conversación. - ¿Sabes lo que cuesta un sicólogo para cada una de esas chicas? - reconocí la voz de Clara, la gerente. Realmente, me asustaba cada vez que pasaba a mi lado, porque ella me atizaba con una palanca vieja siempre que tenía oportunidad. Al pensar en eso, sentí que mis cicatrices cobraban vida.

-Si, si se lo que cuesta. - dijo otra voz, masculina, que no logré ubicar. Desconocido. No había estado antes por allí, o al menos, no me había hablado o pegado. -Pero, realmente, lo hago por esas chicas. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que están sufriendo.

¡Alguien que, por fin, se preocupaba por nosotras!

-Están locas. En cuanto les pones medicación, saltan. - dijo Clara, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa. Sentí ese golpe como si en mi propia piel hubiese sido dado, y me volví a estremecer.

-Pero un sicólogo no es medicación. Un sicólogo es ayuda. - replicó el hombre.

-Mira. - dijo Clara, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás y caminando. Agudicé el oído. -Haz lo que quieras. - le espetó.

Bajé la mirada. Así que vendría un especialista a ayudarnos…

No estaba muy segura de si quería o no que viniera. En parte, era algo bueno, porque era un mayor con el que podría hablar con la seguridad de que no me iba a golpear, gritar, atizar, o magullar.

Pero, por otra parte, yo era demasiado tímida. Ya me había costado conseguir una única mejor amiga, Tifa, como para ahora abrirme a una persona completamente nueva para mi.

Apreté los labios. ¿Sería un hombre o una mujer? Eso no era de suma importancia, pero era algo… relevante.

-¿Aerith? - me nombró Clara, mirándome con un odio que no se molestaba en contener. Levanté la vista, sobresaltada y con los ojos muy abiertos. Apreté los dientes, ahogando un grito. -¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil? - me chilló. En ese instante, empecé a correr, quería huir de ella lo antes posible.

Corrí todo lo que pude, pero su enorme mano se clavó en mi cabeza, en mis cabellos castaños, obligándome a caer al suelo, con fuerza.

-¿Un sicólogo, dices? - preguntó Tifa, entre cuchicheos y con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo asentí, apartando levemente la comida, que por cierto, era asquerosa.

-Si. - le aseguré, con mi voz suave, aniñada. - Eso le oí decir a Clara y al hombre que la acompañaba. Clara no estaba muy segura, pero al final… aceptó.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente la una a la otra. Noté la mirada gris de Clara clavarse en mi. Apreté los dientes.

-Y supongo que la cicatriz en tu rostro… -dijo Tifa, acariciando la marcada cicatriz de mi mejilla. - … es por culpa de Clara.- insinuó.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Todo por culpa del vejete.

-Mm. - musitó. -Eh, algún día saldremos de aquí, ya verás. Y entonces podremos patear a esa vieja desde fuera. - dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí levemente.

La verdad era que la idea de salir de allí me resultaba bastante atractiva. Era mi sueño desde que me internaron, y mi sueño duraría hasta la muerte, si es que no salía de aquí antes.

Y por supuesto, me llevaría a Tifa conmigo y ambas empezaríamos una nueva vida, una grande, como esas personas que tras muchos años de encierro ven la luz de la libertad y emprenden vidas realmente generosas.

En ese instante, llegó Alberto, junto a un chico, que alcanzaría los veinte, veintitrés años de edad como mucho. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, ligeramente atraída por el.

Era guapo, alto, sus cabellos rubios terminaban en puntas perfectas que se disparaban a todos lados, pero que aún así, no daba el aspecto de llevar el pelo enmarañado. Sus ojos, aún en la distancia, eran increíblemente bellos, claros, de un color zafiro mezclado con aguamarina que le daba un aspecto misterioso y su piel, era clara pero a la vez broncínea, lo que hacía que sus bonitos ojos resaltasen aún más sobre su rostro perfecto.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! - dijo Alberto, llamando al orden a todas nosotras, que enseguida nos habíamos puesto a cuchichear y a especular, sobre quién podría ser el guapo acompañante.

Crucé mis ojos verdes con los rubíes de Tifa en una mirada impetuosa mientras ella articulaba con los labios "Sicólogo".

Volví a mirar a los dos hombres.

-Escuchad. - dijo Alberto, con voz clara y profunda. El silencio fue repentino. - Nuestra gerente, Clara, ha decidido que, por vuestro bien, vais a necesitar un sicólogo, el cual, os ayudará en todo lo que necesitéis y os proporcionará consejo y ayuda. - En ese momento, señaló al sicólogo.

El chico guapo nos miró a todas, una mirada penetrante, parecía carente de sentido.

-Buenos días. - dijo. Su voz (como todo él) era bonita. Era una extraña mezcla entre un sonido profundo, grave, pero también débil y ahogado. Realmente, cautivaba. - Mi nombre es Cloud Strife. - denotaba autoridad, también. - Y a partir de ahora, estaré aquí con vosotras, y os ayudaré en todo lo que necesitéis.

En ese instante, su mirada azul se clavó en mi y su rostro duro se suavizó. Intenté sonreír, pero francamente, no pude.

-Así que - prosiguió, dejando de mirarme. -Las que queráis hablar conmigo, contarme sus problemas y demás, no seáis tímidas, no dudéis en hacerlo. -concluyó. En ese momento sonrió, una sonrisa de deslumbrantes dientes blancos. Me sonrojé levemente.

Llegó la noche. Como siempre, a esa hora, salí a dar un paseo por los alrededores, procurando no pasar por la cocina, el sitio habitual en el que siempre estaba Clara.

Me abracé, apretando el abrigo harapiento contra mi cuerpo débil, el cual se congelaba más por momentos.

Fui durante todo el trayecto con la cabeza gacha, sin mirar las paredes oscuras o el pasillo cuya tenue luz palpitaba.

Era deprimente estar allí. Quizás por eso todas estábamos locas, por la depresión.

Levanté la vista al ver unos zapatos negros, brillantes, de lujoso cuero. Me encontré con los ojos de Cloud Strife, brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Eh, ¿qué haces despierta? - preguntó, con tanta suavidad que me pareció estar escuchando a un ángel. Nunca, nadie, excepto Tifa, me había hablado en ese tono tan suave y cordial.

Lo miré, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Empecé a temblar. ¿Y si de un momento a otro se caía su máscara de perfección y hacía como los otros, me maltrataba?

-¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó, ahora preocupado. Puso una mano en mi hombro y yo me sobresalté, notablemente asustada. - Eh, linda, tranquila, no te haré daño. -me aseguró, con su voz suave y grave. No quitó la mano de mi hombro.

-Yo…-musité, buscando las palabras exactas para explicar mi situación. - No debería estar aquí. - dije, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Eran tan relajantes…

-¿Y porqué no? - preguntó curioso. -¿Acaso no tienes derecho a dar un paseo cuando no puedes dormir? - inquirió. Noté su aire de sicólogo en tres segundos.

-Puedo. Pero… no es bueno. - dije. En esos momentos sentí terror. Delatar a Clara, sin conocer a ese chico, no era nada seguro. Recordé la primera vez que Clara me pegó. Las cicatrices volvieron a arder, ocultas bajo las ropas.

-¿Y eso porqué? - me instó a continuar.

¡Qué difícil era contarle algo a aquel hombre! Era como si no quisiera que me riñeran, como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo.

-No… yo, la verdad, es que… no sé. -dije. El me miró, aún curioso. Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro a medida que iba hablando.

-¿Porqué estás aquí, internada? -dijo, en un susurro. Parecíamos dos niños cometiendo una travesura.

-¿A qué se refiere? - No lo tuteé, por miedo también. Pero, ¿porqué tenerle miedo a alguien tan bondadoso como el?

-Es decir… Tu, pareces bastante normal. He estado en otros internados, parecidos a este. Y la verdad, he visto cosas muchísimo peores que esta situación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con una internada con esta tranquilidad.

-Psicosis. - expliqué en una breve palabra. El asintió con la cabeza, como entendiendo.

-Perdida de contacto con la realidad. - describió el. -¿Te desmayas?

-No. Se basa en… los sueños que tengo. - dije. - Por eso no me gusta dormir. Aunque a veces… me …

-Te atacas.

-Si.

-O sea, ¿te dan… ataques de ansiedad? - preguntó, inquieto esta vez. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Si. Porque… me pegan. Y … empiezo a… considerar… mi vida. Y entonces es cuando…. Me ataco. Cuando me pasa eso.

-¿Te pegan? ¿Quién te pega? - inquirió, serio.

-No creo que eso sea importante…

-Si lo es. - mi intento de evasión resulto nulo.

Me mordí el labio y otra vez volvió a mi cabeza la imagen de Clara atizándome, acompañada de un pinchazo en la cabeza.

-Si digo que no quiero hablar de eso… ¿me dejará en paz?

-Si.

Tomé aire y luego lo solté lentamente.

-No quiero hablar de eso. - el rió suavemente, una risa baja, para no llamar la atención.

Me marché, mientras la risa sonaba en mis oídos como un arpa tocada por un ángel.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, hasta aqui. Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme reviews! Ah, os advierto que el próximo capitulo es FUERTE, ya vereis porque. Besos!  
**


	3. Psicosis

**Capitulo 2. **

**M**e levanté, increíblemente descansada. No había tenido ningún sueño maligno durante toda la noche, puesto que me pasaba el tiempo recordando la risa de Cloud, (cuyo nombre había memorizado) y relajándome cada vez más, hasta quedarme dormida. Recordar su risa era como el abrazo de una madre frente a la chimenea.

Era… genial.

Me peiné los cabellos, y ni la sonrisa ni el brillo en los ojos desaparecían de mi rostro, que, aquella mañana, se veía totalmente sereno.

Corrí a desayunar, quería hablar con Tifa y contarle todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Pero cuando llegué al comedor, ella no estaba. No había rastro de su presencia, era como si no hubiese bajado ni siquiera a desayunar. La busqué con la mirada, pero allí solo estaban el resto de las internas, Clara, Alberto y… Cloud.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Dónde estaría Tifa?

Ni siquiera me había percatado de su ausencia en la habitación por la felicidad que me embargaba aquel día.

Fruncí el ceño, cada vez más preocupada.

-¿Gainsborough? - escuché a mi espalda, que alguien me nombraba. Me giré, sobresaltada. -Lockhart quiere verte. - era el conserje. Me cogió del brazo y me dirigió hacia la sala de visitas, la cual yo nunca frecuentaba. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para caminar por mi propio pie, pero aún así lo intenté.

Miles de preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza, atravesándola como cuchillos, con dolores lacerantes que hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

¿Por qué Tifa estaba en la sala de visitas, si la gente que te esperaba allí venía desde el exterior? ¿Por qué nadie me explicaba nada?

Sólo había una respuesta: Se iba.

Entonces tendría que coger mi ropa, que, tristemente, no llegaba a ocupar ni una maleta.

Tendría que despedirme de las demás chicas, que, aunque no eran mis mejores amigas, eran bastante simpáticas conmigo y siempre tenían una sonrisa reservada para mí.

Sonreí levemente. ¡Al fin podría volver a ver el sol, dejar atrás las paredes grisáceas y el suelo negro, al fin podría escuchar las olas del mar! Sería todo tan fantástico…

Sumergida en mis pensamientos, llegamos a la sala de visitas. Allí estaba Tifa, radiante con un vestido azul marino. El pelo negro lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Llevaba algo de maquillaje… un segundo, ¿no decía que no le gustaba maquillarse?

Otra vez el dolor lacerante.

-No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, cielo. - dijo el conserje, acariciando mi mejilla. También tendría que despedirme de el, era un buen hombre.

Entré lentamente en la sala, que era de un blanco roto, y la mesa de el centro era de madera pulida. Era bastante bella, con cuadros que reflejaban bellos paisajes , lejos de mi alcance, y varias macetas de flores colocadas alternativamente según los colores de sus pétalos: rojo, azul, amarillo, y así, sucesivamente.

Sonreí a Tifa y ella me sonrió también, aunque parecía preocupada.

Me senté lentamente. ¡Guau! La silla era cómoda, a diferencia de las otras en las que me había sentado. Me acomodé.

-Tifa. -dije -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porqué estas aquí? - pregunté, extrañada.

-Tenía que hacerlo. No podía irme sin despedirme. - explicó, sin alterarse.

Esas palabras se acoplaron en mi cabeza, mientras intentaba comprenderlas sin que mi corazón se parase, aunque fue imposible conseguirlo.

-¿Irte sin… despedirte? - repetí, alzando una fina ceja.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

El dolor lacerante se instaló en mi corazón.

¿Acaso no había entendido bien lo que me estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso yo estaba soñando cuando me prometió que saldríamos juntas de aquel infierno que era el internado?

Definitivamente, no entendía nada. Aunque… quizá no hiciera falta…

-No lo entiendo. - admití, agachando la cabeza y pegando los dedos sobre la mesa.

-Aerith, me marcho de aquí.-concluyó, haciendo un ademán con la mano. - Lo siento. Sé que te prometí que saldríamos juntas pero… mi madre ha vuelto a por mi, ¡dice que me perdona! -dijo, increíblemente feliz.

Mi corazón se paró en medio de un latido doloroso, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lágrimas pesarosas porque el pequeño mundo que había construido en el camino del comedor a la sala de visitas, se estaba derrumbando sin que nadie me ayudara a mantenerlo en pie.

No sería yo quien dijese adiós a todos. Sería ella.

El pánico me embargó repentinamente, y mi visión cada vez resultaba más borrosa.

-¿Aerith…? - escuché, pero la voz de Tifa sonaba como si tuviese un velo frente a sus labios, un velo espeso y oscuro que no dejaba pasar la voz con claridad.

Mis dedos empezaron a temblar y mi cuerpo entero se convulsionó violentamente. Jadeé, dolorida, pero la garganta me ardía y el aire que entraba por ella cortaba. Sentí como mi caja torácica se cerraba dolorosamente, para abrirse de nuevo mientras el aire entraba , cortando todo a su paso.

-¡Le está dando un ataque! - gritó alguien, una voz masculina, ni siquiera logré reconocerla.

En ese entonces, mi visión se quedó en negro.

-Dejadla en el suelo. -dijo una voz tranquila. Sentí que alguien me cogía rápidamente y me colocaba con suavidad en el suelo. Eran unos brazos suaves, pero fuertes, probablemente, de la misma persona que había hablado.

Y de repente, pasó.

Era un camino pedregoso, con árboles de un verde muy vivo a ambos lados. A lo lejos se podía contemplar una casa grisácea. Y frente a mi, se veía un manchurrón negro y plateado, borroso. La mancha se giró y entonces me traspasó con sus ojos verde pálido. Sus ojos me quemaban, atravesándome como cuchillas.

Chillé, el dolor me estaba embargando en ese momento. Me retorcí en el suelo, gritando sin parar.

-¡Debemos anestesiarla! ¡Traedme algo de anestesia! -exigió el hombre de voz tranquila.

Abrí los ojos, y el color de las paredes blancas me embargó, agobiándome. De repente, vi unos círculos azules, que se fueron definiendo como unos ojos.

-Si, estoy aquí, tranquila. - dijo la voz suave. ¿Acaso había pronunciado su nombre?

Entonces, mi cuerpo se volvió a convulsionar y puse los ojos en blanco.

Un pinchazo, de nuevo una convulsión y un jadeo fuerte.

Inspiré y espiré lentamente. Luego, me quedé dormida.

**Fin Del Capitulo.**


	4. Final De Esta Vida

**Capitulo 3.**

**Cloud.**

-¡Ah….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - ni siquiera me moví cuando escuché el chillido de dolor de Aerith.

¿Era por eso por lo que no quería hablar conmigo del tema? ¿Por qué temía sufrir de esa manera?

Recordé como se convulsionaba, como ponía los ojos en blanco ante los estremecimientos. Era escalofriante, y a pesar de que había tratado con muchos casos parecidos a ese, ninguno había resultado tan fácil de concluir.

El frío del suelo… un poco de anestesia… y todo estaba solucionado.

Sabía que había gente que se tranquilizaba de inmediato y luego comenzaban a tambalearse y a perder la noción de la realidad, repentinamente. Se desmayaban y luego despertaban sanos, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque tenían en su cuerpo una secuela más.

Cerré los ojos, cansado. Y entonces un recuerdo se me vino a la cabeza.

Aerith había cerrado los ojos. Había visto algo en su propio subconsciente que le había causado dolor. ¿Qué sería? Quizás era algo de su invención, o… no.

Me levanté de la silla que estaba en la esquina de la pared, alejada lo más posible del paciente, y me acerqué a ella, tomando su mano en la mía y la que quedó libre la puse sobre su frente.

-Qué habrás visto… -musité, aunque sabía que no me iba a contestar. Aún dormía.

Pero lamentablemente, no era un sueño tranquilo. Era un sueño cargado de pesadillas.

Pasaron unos días, casi 5, hasta que despertó, aquella noche, mientras la nieve arremetía fuera. Había ventisca también, por lo que se podía apreciar a través de la ventana de la enfermería del internado.

Abrió sus ojos verdes con una lentitud deliberada. Su rostro estaba repleto de sudor y lágrimas, pero su semblante era tranquilo. Me acerqué a ella, apartándole con suavidad el pelo húmedo que se pegaba a su frente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - pregunté. Debía saber todo cuanto fuera posible sobre su estado.

-Bien…- musitó, con voz débil y rasgada. -¿Qué ha pasado? No sé por que estoy aquí…

-Has sufrido un ataque de pánico acompañado de uno de psicosis. -le expliqué. Al menos, fue eso lo que logré identificar.

-Pero… dejé ir a Tifa. Eso es lo importante.-inquirió con su vocecita.

-No. Lo importante es tu salud. - repuse, con seriedad. -Escucha, Aerith. -ella me miró con atención. - Podrás volver a ver a Tifa, ella vendrá a visitarte.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó, un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos esmeralda.

-De verdad. - mentí. No conocía a Tifa de nada, así que no podía estar seguro de lo que ésta haría, pero tampoco podía contarle mis pensamientos a la joven porque sabía que reaccionaría bastante mal.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras esquivaba mi mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza. Me quedé mirándola fijamente, prendado de ella.

**Aerith.**

Pasaron los días hasta que pude salir por mi propio pie de la enfermería. Pero todo ahora era más gris que antes.

Dormía sola.

Comía sola.

Lloraba sola.

Y… hablaba sola.

El tiempo pasaba, y para mi era como si nunca hubiera existido, como si su presencia se hubiera desvanecido en vano.

Cada segundo era más doloroso. Ya no me quedaba nada.

Ese era el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

**Fin Del Cap. **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Bsos! : ) **


	5. 2º Prologo

**Bien. Antes que nada explicaros el procedimiento de esta historia. **

**Se divide en dos partes. La 1º ya la habéis leído y consta de 4 capítulos. Se basa en la depresión de Aerith. La 2º parte es la que vais a leer ahora y consta también de 4 capítulos, pero estos serán más largos. Y no penséis que es una historia paralela, es la misma, simplemente continua. **

**Sólo decir que espero que os guste y que hoy os dejo con el prólogo. Besos! : )**

**PROLOGO. **

**L**a luz del sol dio de lleno en mi piel pálida y la brisa fresca removió mis cabellos castaños.

Sabía lo que esperaba de aquel día. Entonces, lo sentí.

Levanté la vista ante su presencia. Me sonrió.

Me levanté del suelo, dejando atrás los lazos blancos que me ataban a la vida.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Besos! **


	6. Petición

**I.**

**( Una semana después…)**

Escuché como alguien llamaba a la puerta de mi despacho. Dejé a un lado los papeles que estaba estudiando y carraspeé un poco, puesto que llevaba varias horas encerrado allí, sin hablar con nadie.

-¿Quién?- inquirí, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

-Soy yo, Strife, Clara. - dijo una voz severa a través de la puerta. Alcé una ceja. ¿Qué demonios querría aquella mujer?

-Adelante… - dije, sin ilusión. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en aquella mujer que no me gustaba nada.

Entreabrió la puerta y asomó un poco la cabeza a través del hueco.

-¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Sabía que era falsa porque en los pocos días que llevaba allí me había dado cuenta de que Clara no sabía sonreír. El hecho era que no salía de su corazón hacerlo.

-Si, por supuesto. - dije, mirándola fijamente. Ella pasó y se quedó en pie frente a mi. Alcé una mano señalando a la silla que estaba detrás de la mesa. - Por favor - le insté a sentarse.

-Gracias - dijo, mientras se sentaba. En ese momento, reparé en que llevaba un crucifijo colgado de su cuello, el cual estaba repleto de largas y finas arrugas. Levantó la cabeza y entonces visualicé en su rostro el rictus de una mujer demacrada, amargada y harta de la vida. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Daba miedo, en verdad. Parecía sacada de un cuento de brujas y maleficios.

-¿Qué desea? - inquirí. Me estaba sintiendo un poco asqueado y me daba miedo pensar el por qué.

-Hablar. Sobre todo hablar. - respondió ella con seguridad y gesto firme.

-¿Y… de qué?

-De esa… bueno, ¿para qué estar con rodeos? De esa estúpida de Gainsborough.

"_Estúpida". _Dios, escuchar a aquella mujer hablar era como tragar piedras.

-Ah, ¿se refiere usted a la señorita Aerith?

Soltó una carcajada cargada de maldad.

-¿Señorita? - repitió, incrédula. -¡Esa no se merece el trato respetuoso con el que usted la está nombrando ahora mismo! Por favor… como se nota que no la conoce.

Me mordí la lengua para no escupir veneno en su cara.

-Bueno… ¿ y qué viene a decirme de ella? - le espeté. ¿Cuándo terminaría aquella indeseable visita?

-Verá… Gainsborough debería estar ya junto a las otras internas. - la miré sin comprender - Mire, lo que quiero decir es que … está ocupando una cama en la enfermería que ni siquiera le hace falta. ¿Comprende? - inquirió, con una sonrisa de dientes podridos.

-Aerith sufrió un severo ataque y lo mejor es que descanse. Cuando _yo_ vea que esta mejor, será _entonces_ y _sólo _entonces cuando ella salga de la enfermería y vuelva a mantener una relación cordial. Después de que se marchó Tifa ella salió de allí, lo sé, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Pero volvió a sufrir otro ataque y creo que lo mejor, (y espero que usted esté de acuerdo) es que esté bajo observación y…

-¡Cállese! - me espetó. La miré con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Vamos, sólo ha sufrido un simple ataque! Por dios, esa … zorra es más lista de lo que usted cree, doctor, y si le sigue la corriente, verá como…

-Bueno, cállese usted. - le interrumpí, y me miró con ojos como platos. Estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para decirle todo lo que tenía en mente. - Bueno en primer lugar levántese de _mi_ silla. - hizo caso omiso, aún sorprendida. - ¡Levántate! - le espeté, dejando el usted de lado. Esta vez hizo lo que le ordenaba. - En segundo lugar, te diré algo y espero que te quede muy claro: aquí el doctor soy yo, y si yo digo que Aerith se queda en la enfermería, se queda. Te pese, o no. - le dije, cerca de su feo rostro. - Y por último, largo de aquí.

Me miró, una mirada enfurecida y llena de odio. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Pero bueno, ¿¡qué esperaba! ¿Encontrar un aliado en mi? Dios, ¿¡cómo habían aguantado todas aquellas chicas con aquella lagartija dentro del internado!

Pero quién más me preocupaba en aquel momento era Aerith. Había sentido - y era un sentimiento escalofriante - el odio que imperaba Clara contra Aerith. Entonces recordé algo, una conversación que había mantenido con Aerith antes de sufrir los dos ataques que ahora la tenían postrada en la enfermería.

"_-O sea, ¿te dan… ataques de ansiedad? - le pregunté a aquella chica, cuyos bonitos ojos me miraban con miedo._

_-Si. Porque… me pegan… - contestó, dubitativa, nerviosa. Noté como se abrazaba a si misma, asustada._

_-¿Te pegan? ¿Quién te pega? - inquirí, serio. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle daño a aquella pobre chica?_

_-No creo que eso sea importante… - susurró, evitando mi mirada._

_-Si lo es - afirmé, seguro de mi mismo. Tenía que aportar una imagen de confianza, de seguridad._

_Se mordió el labio. El miedo era constante…_

_-Si digo que no quiero hablar de eso… ¿me dejará en paz?_

_-Sí._

_Inspiró y espiró lentamente. _

_-No quiero hablar de eso. - dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada - en voz baja, por supuesto - al ver tan adorable escena."_

¿Quién podría hacerle daño a Aerith? ¿Quién?

**Aerith.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, con pesadez. Noté mi respiración calmada, y mi corazón mucho más tranquilo que la última vez que lo escuché. Levanté una mano, algo dolorida. Veía bastante bien, eso era algo bueno.

-Al fin despierto… - susurré, comprobando como se encontraban mis cuerdas vocales después de todos los chillidos y las súplicas proferidas antes de mi desmayo.

Cerré los ojos, tranquila. Al menos estaba bien, segura. A salvo. Escuché la puerta abrirse, pero ni siquiera me sobresalté. Estaba acostumbrada a asustarme por cosas muchísimo peores que escuchar sonidos inesperados.

Noté una mano cálida en mi frente. Sonreí ligeramente. Sabía de quien se trataba.

-¿Aerith? - susurró Cloud, apartando un poco el cabello de mi frente, como siempre hacía. -¿Me escuchas?

-Sí - dije, aunque la voz se me quebró un poco - Me acabo de despertar… - susurré, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en él. Ahora mismo, tal y como yo me encontraba, él era la única persona cálida que me hacía sentir viva y bien. Feliz…

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó. Otra vez… su tono protector, aquel tono que era como una ola de seguridad para mi.

-Mejor - admití. Sonrió levemente.

-Me alegro mucho - murmuró. - ¿Sabes? Creo que en pocos días podrás salir de la enfermería y volver a relacionarte con las demás chicas.

-¿De verdad? - dije, mientras sentía como mis ojos brillaban de la ilusión. Rió suavemente, una risa cantarina que relajaba mi cerebro al cien por cien.

-De verdad. - afirmó. Se sentó en la cama, cogiendo mi mano sin borrar su sonrisa. -Oye, Aerith… me han dicho tus amigas que sueñas con ver el mar… ¿es eso cierto? - preguntó.

-Sí. Nunca he visto el mar… - admití, triste. Ese era uno de mis grandes sueños, salir de aquel internado gris y oscuro para ver el mar, claro y cálido, natural…

-Pues… ¿sabes? Había pensado - si quieres, claro - que, cuando te recuperases, fueras a ver el mar. ¿Qué te parece? - dijo, con ojos brillantes.

-¿Enserio? - dije, sonriendo, llena de felicidad. El asintió, seguro.

Entreabrí la boca. ¡Menuda sorpresa! El mar… ¡al fin podría verlo! ¡Al fin podría sentirlo, al fin podría escuchar las olas chocar contra la orilla!

Pero de repente, mi felicidad desapareció. Evité la mirada del doctor, el cual al ver mi gesto se tornó preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó.

-Verá, es que…

-Trátame de tu, Aerith. Voy a ser tu sicólogo mucho tiempo, recuérdalo.

-Vale. _Verás_, es que… yo…

-¿Tú…?

-No creo que Clara, la gerente, me deje ir… ya sabes que a ella le gusta mantener el control sobre nosotras y… siempre nos dice que no nos escapemos y esas cosas y si yo salgo sola pues…

-Pero no vas a salir sola.

-¿No? Y , ¿quién me va a acompañar? Bueno a mi me cae muy bien Marina, esa chica de pelo cobrizo, ya sabes, es muy simpática…

-Bueno … yo había pensado que… tu acompañante, podría ser yo.

Miré al doctor, sonrojada. No podía ser que estuviera diciéndome algo así.

-¿Qué me dices? - preguntó, sonriente.

-Yo….

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Bueeno! Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia! Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Besos (L)(L) **


	7. Playa

**II.**

-Yo… ¿contigo? Es que… - dije, mientras el doctor me miraba de forma apenada ante mi aparente negativa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, mujer? - dijo, con insistencia.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No, no tiene nada de malo… sino que… ¿Por qué querrías venir conmigo? Yo soy una carga en muchos sentidos y siempre que me pasa algo hay que salir corriendo - admití con la cabeza gacha, triste.

Era cierto, no había mentido en nada de lo que le había dicho. Yo era una carga para todos y algunos me lo habían echado en cara muchas veces.

-Eso no es cierto, Aerith - me contradijo el, mirándome con seriedad. - Te equivocas… además, si pasara algo… ¿qué mejor compañía que la de un medico?

¡Pero que convincente que era! Aunque lo que de verdad me sorprendía era porque yo no quería ir con el. Vale que entre ataques y cosas parecidas no habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos pero lo cierto era que Cloud me gustaba. Pero estaba claro que ese sentimiento nunca iba a ser correspondido, porque nadie suele enamorarse de una loca y menos de mi.

Maldecía mi enfermedad. Era una atadura que no me dejaba hacer nada.

-Tienes razón. - admití al final con una sonrisa abierta.

El me sonrió a su vez. Pero mi sonrisa se borró al recordar que había cierta persona a la que no le haría tanta gracia el hecho de que yo estuviera fuera del internado por todo un día. -Pero… ¿Y Clara? Ella se va a negar, eso esta claro.

-No te preocupes, de esa me encargo yo. Anda, levántate de esa cama y prepárate, salimos hoy mismo.

-¿Hoy? - dije, sorprendida, mientras Cloud me "desenchufaba" de todos los cables a los que llevaba atada demasiado tiempo y se levantaba a correr las cortinas para que entrara luz por los grandes ventanales de la enfermería.

-Si, hoy - dijo el , mas contento que nunca. Aunque el siempre solía estar contento conmigo. Sentí como un halo de esperanza se colaba en mi corazón al darme cuenta de que conmigo era con la chica con la que mas hablaba y de la que mas se preocupaba. Ese halo me hizo tan feliz que evité pensamientos malos que lo hicieran desaparecer. Quería que se quedara ahí todo el día o mejor aun todo lo que me quedaba de vida.

Me levanté de la cama, aun tenía algo de pesadez en las piernas pero eso no era nada comparado con las ganas que tenía de salir de allí. Cloud y yo fuimos juntos hacia el cuarto de las chicas y se despidió de mi.

-Nos vemos dentro de 20 minutos abajo en el vestíbulo,¿vale? - concedió, con una sonrisa.

-Vale - dije yo, devolviéndosela.

20 minutos… ¡eran demasiados! Yo quería irme ya a ver la playa, yo quería salir ya de aquel lugar fúnebre y oscuro… Pero bueno, tenía que ser paciente y esperar, si había esperado tantos años esperaría un par de minutos más.

Me di una ducha y peine el cabello en una trenza, como a mi mas me gustaba. Rebusqué entre mis ropas apiladas en orden en el armario, buscando un atuendo bonito y con color que ponerme. De entre tanta ropa oscura saqué un traje rosa con escote palabra de honor y que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sonreí al vérmelo puesto en el espejo. Era mi traje favorito pero era el menos que lucía, ya que Clara no nos dejaba utilizar vestidos para estar por aquellos laureles.

A veces había sentido las tremendas ganas de asestarle una bofetada a esa tipa, pero me contenía muchas veces, ya que no sabría lo que eso supondría. Me miré de nuevo al espejo y decidiendo que ya debía de ser la hora de salir, baje al vestíbulo, lugar en el que había quedado con Cloud. Pensar en eso me hacía sentir nerviosa, como si me estrujaran el corazón, pero era una sensación muy agradable.

Llegué al vestíbulo, pero allí no había nadie. Quizá me había adelantado a su llegada… decidí esperarle un par de minutos más.

-¡Aerith! -escuché una voz que me llamaba a lo lejos. Era su voz. Me gire con una sonrisa y el me miró sorprendida. Entonces me cogió de la mano e hizo que girara sobre mi misma.

-Guau, estas guapísima. - dijo, algo sonrojado.

-Gracias -musité, aún más sonrojada que el. Me fije en su atuendo: unos vaqueros con una camisa blanca. También estaba muy guapo.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-¿Vamos? - preguntó, instándome a avanzar.

La piel se me puso de gallina y el corazón me latió a mil por hora, presa de la adrenalina y la emoción de que al fin iba a poder salir de aquellas cuatro paredes que me habían mantenido encerrada durante tantos años.

-Sí.

Conducimos durante un buen rato, mientras yo observaba el paisaje boscoso con felicidad. El sol era brillante, y el cielo azul, tal y como los recuerdos que, borrosos, se hacían paso en mi mente. No había cambiado nada. Luego nos adentramos en la autopista, donde los coches iban a toda velocidad y en donde los sonidos eran estridentes en comparación con la tranquilidad del bosque. Luego llegamos a una ciudad grande, llena de parques, centros comerciales, casas, colegios, institutos…

-Esta es mi ciudad - me dijo Cloud, al cual no se le veían los ojos a través de las oscuras gafas de sol - Aquí nací yo. - me contó. Le sonreí levemente, pero al estar concentrado en la carretera no pareció percibir mi sonrisa. Volví a centrar mi atención en las calles, repletas de niños, parejas, ancianos, jóvenes, trabajadores que iban de un lado a otro cumpliendo con su jornada laboral…

-Es muy bonita - dije. - Y muy luminosa. Eso es importante - añadí, mientras mis ojos brillaban. Lo cierto es que en aquella ciudad hacía algo de calor, en comparación con el frío glaciar que siempre hacía en el internado. -Oye - dije - ¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí? En el internado hacia frío - le expuse mi duda, a la espera de que supiera contestarla.

El rió con suavidad.

-Es que estamos en la parte sur del continente… El internado esta al norte. Y además esta ciudad es una ciudad costera.

-Ah, claro, entiendo.

-Aparte es muy turística. Mucha gente viene aquí por vacaciones.

-Claro, claro -dije, atenta a sus explicaciones.

Entonces aminoró la velocidad y señaló una hilera de casas frente a… ¡la playa!

-¿Ves esas casitas de ahí? - preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza. - Vale… ¿ves la de tejado negro? - volví a asentir - Esa era mi casa de cuando era niño. Ahí vive mi abuela.

-¿Y tus padres? - pregunté.

-Mis padres… mi madre falleció en el parto y mi padre no sé donde esta… Aunque tampoco me he detenido a buscarlo… pero … bueno…

-Lo siento - dije, consternada. - No quise hacerte daño preguntando algo así.

De repente volvió a sonreír.

-Tranquila, Aerith. Tu no sabías esa parte de mi vida.

-Ahora la sé.

-Si. Y te aseguro que no me ha molestado tu pregunta.

-Vale… - dije, no muy segura de eso. Había notado la mueca de su boca al contarme lo de sus padres. Ahora me sentía un poco tonta y cotilla. No tendría que haberle preguntado nada.

-Se te nota que te estas comiendo el coco. Tranquila, Aerith, lo digo en serio.

¡Qué difícil era que no se diera cuenta de lo que pensabas!

-Vale vale esta bien. - sonreí.

Pasaron un par de minutos más y entonces aparcamos en una calle tranquila, justo enfrente de las casas que Cloud me había señalado anteriormente. El sol daba de lleno en aquella zona y al fondo se veía la playa.

-Iré a ver a mi abuela, hace meses que no nos vemos - dijo, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba del coche. Asentí con la cabeza mientras esperaba allí. Entonces Cloud apareció por el otro costado del coche y me miró.

-Vamos, Aerith, tu también vienes. - sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa sintiéndome torpe y entonces me bajé del automóvil yo también.

Fuimos hasta la casa de tejado negro. Era una casa muy bonita. Entonces escuché de repente unas campanillas a lo lejos.

-Vienen de la iglesia - dijo Cloud.

Asentí con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

-La iglesia está en la plaza. Es muy bonita. Si quieres podemos ir también, y tomar algo allí.

-Vale, buena idea - dije.

Llegamos a la casa de paredes blanco roto y tejado negro. Alrededor tenía un pequeño jardín bien cuidado, repleto de violetas. Sonreí. Me encantaban las flores aunque en el internado escaseaban. Cloud llamó tres veces a la puerta y esperó.

Se encogió de hombros al ver que nadie le abría.

-Parece que no hay nadie… - dijo, pero entonces se escuchó una voz de mujer anciana detrás de nosotros.

-¡Cloud, hijo! ¡Pero si eres tu! - Nos giramos. La ancianita que caminaba algo encorvada tenía unos profundos ojos celestes, y el pelo algo canoso, pero tenía una sonrisa muy agradable y simpática. Se notaba que era una persona dulce. Entonces reparó en mi y me saludo con una sonrisa - Y…¿quién es tu acompañante, tu novia? Oh, pues ¡si que tienes buen gusto porque es guapísima! Encantada yo soy Claudia, la abuela de Cloud. - me estrechó la mano aparentemente emocionada - es un placer tenerte entre mis filas, compañera - me guiñó un ojo.

Cloud rió.

-No, abuela, te equivocas… Aerith es una amiga.

-¿Amiga? Ah.. Bueno, pero eso no importa, ¡me has caído bien! Pasad, pasad, tomemos algo, dentro se esta bien.

Pasamos una hora en casa de la abuela de Cloud. La casa era muy bonita por dentro, con paredes de colores claros y muebles de madera. Dentro hacía fresco, y eso era algo agradable, porque al menos nos refugiábamos del calor y del sol sofocante de el exterior.

Nos contó mil y una historias acerca de lo que había vivido desde que Cloud se había ido al internado. Además de simpática, era bastante divertida.

Salimos de la casa y empezamos a caminar por la calle vacía, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros en los árboles y el calor era algo más moderado.

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi abuela? - preguntó Cloud.

Sofoqué una risa.

-Es muy divertida. -concluí.

-Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien con ella… - pero Cloud se interrumpió al escuchar las campanas de la Iglesia repicar de nuevo. Eran la una del mediodía. -Oye… - dijo, mientras los ojos le brillaban. Parecía que había pensado en una buena idea. - ¿Te apetece que vayamos a la plaza, comamos, demos un paseo y luego vayamos a ver el mar? - propuso con una sonrisa.

La idea me parecía fantástica, aunque estaba ansiosa por ver el mar por primera vez, también tenía ganas de comer, muchas ganas. Y también me apetecía ver esa plaza tan bonita de la que Cloud no paraba de hablar.

-Vale. - dije.

Nos sentamos en la terraza de un restaurante, mientras volvía a mirar ensimismada la enorme plaza. Al fondo estaba la Iglesia, con sus muros de piedra y sus campanas repicando. Parecía que era día de fiesta en la ciudad. Los suelos eran también de piedra, las tiendas, construidas con un toque antiguo rodeaban toda la zona. Los restaurantes eran grandes y muy elegantes. En el centro de la plaza había una gran fuente de mármol blanco rodeada por flores de distintos colores. En los bordes de la fuente los jóvenes se sentaban para refrescarse. Los ancianitos paseaban en grupos por las distintas tiendas, las parejas se besaban frente a la iglesia, los niños jugueteaban mientras sus padres descansaban sentados en bancos, mientras que los más amantes de la naturaleza daban de comer trocitos de pan a las palomas que se posaban por allí, y otros fotografiaban a los pájaros que se mecían suavemente en las ramas de los árboles. La verdad, parecía que estaba sacada de un maravilloso cuento de hadas.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó Cloud, al darse cuenta de que me perdía en mi mundo al observar la plaza y sus alrededores.

-Si, es preciosa. Tenías razón - dije, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Entonces me avergoncé un poco, pero no quise retirar la mirada.

-Te…¿te gustaría vivir aquí? - preguntó, mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza fría. Yo di un sorbo a mi zumo de naranja, también frío mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

-Creo que si. Es un buen lugar, tranquilo… y encima tiene playa. - dije, un pelín desesperada.

Cloud rió al darse cuenta de mis intenciones.

-Esta bien esta bien. En cuanto comamos iremos directos a la playa, ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Caminamos por varias calles descendentes iluminadas por la luz del sol. Entonces pensé que aquella ciudad tenía un estilo muy parecido a la Toscana, la cual había visto a través de fotografías de folletos que llegaban al internado. Luminosa, cálida, amorosa…

Amorosa… esa palabra resonó en mi corazón y me hizo sentir bien.

Entonces sentí el olor a mar acercándose a mi y la brisa se hizo de notar. Eso quería decir que estábamos llegando.

Llegamos al paseo marítimo. Estaba bastante concurrido. Gente que paseaba de allá para acá, el sonido de la música, niños correteando, jóvenes, adultos… Entonces centré mi atención en una enorme masa de agua azul. El mar…

Dejé las zapatillas a un lado y me acerqué a la arena. La sentí, fresca bajo mis pies. La toqué, era bastante suave aunque algo rugosa. Entonces di un par de pasos mas y metí los pies en el agua.

Lo cierto es que estaba helada, pero no fue por eso por lo que me estremecí. Era la primera vez que sentía el mar bajo mis pies. Y era una sensación increíble. Mire a lo lejos, en el horizonte. Era uno de los paisajes más bonitos que pudiera imaginar, más bonito aun que la plaza o que la ciudad entera.

Suspiré y sonreí, sentándome en la orilla, mientras dejaba que la brisa del mar me diera en la cara con suavidad y que las olas mojaran mis pies.

Escuché unos pasos tras de mi y Cloud se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Te gusta el mar? - preguntó.

-¡Me encanta! -enfaticé, plena de felicidad. Aquel era el mejor regalo que me podía dar. Pero entonces me apené un poco.

-¿Qué sucede? - inquirió, con preocupación.

-Es que… es una pena que tengamos que volver luego. - dije, mientras observaba como el agua se iba tiñendo de un color anaranjado a medida que iba atardeciendo. Si el paisaje mañanero era bonito antes, más aún lo era al atardecer.

-Escucha… eh… no tenemos porque volver. - dijo Cloud, tomando una de mis manos.

Lo miré, sorprendida.

-¿No? Pero… ¿Por qué lo dices? Es necesario volver, sino van a surgir problemas. - dije, torciendo la boca.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… no tienes porque volver, _si no quieres._ - enfatizó. Seguí sin comprender. - Lo que _quiero _es que… te quedes _conmigo._ - dijo, con timidez.

Entonces lo comprendí de repente.

-¿Contigo?

-Si. Mira… quizá te suene un poco precipitado pero … yo _quiero _estar contigo. No quiero que estés allí, sufriendo, mientras yo puedo darte algo mejor…

Entonces se acercó a la altura de mi boca y me besó. Fue un beso suave, mi primer beso. Y me gusto muchísimo.

Pero entonces fue como un chasquido en el interior de mi mente que no me dejo continuar besándole.

-¡No! ¡No Cloud! - dije, levantándome con rapidez y alejándome de el. Yo no era buena para él. Yo estaba mal de la cabeza. Lo quería. Pero, ¿quién iba a aguantarme a mi por mucho mas tiempo? Por primera vez en mi vida, le mentí. : -¿No ves que no siento _nada _por ti?

Por la cara que puso, parecía que le acababa de clavar un puñal. Me miró fijamente.

-Esto no puede ser.

-Pero yo … Aerith yo me enamoré de ti.

-Y te equivocaste. - dije yo con dureza - No es amor, es compasión. - sentencié.

Quise girarme para ver si había alguien hablando por mi, pero no había nadie. Sólo éramos yo y mi tontería. Y él. - Y ahora quiero que me lleves al internado y me dejes allí. Tu puedes irte del internado, si quieres.

-Esta bien… - dijo el, con desánimo. Se giró y caminó, dispuesto a cumplir con lo que le pedía. Me dolía hacerle eso. Yo sentía lo mismo… pero yo era una carga, dijera lo que dijera. El miedo podía conmigo.

El trayecto de vuelta al internado fue duro, silencioso e incómodo. Llegamos al anochecer. Me adentré y el me siguió.

Lo miré fijamente.

-Daré la cara por ti. No voy a dejar que te haga nada. - dijo, como explicación a sus actos - Sube a tu cuarto. - dijo. Le hice caso, quería salir de ese circulo de vehemencia lo antes posible.

Pasó una hora y escuché un coche arrancar. Abrí la ventana con rapidez y miré a través de ella. Se iba… Cloud se iba…

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueeno aquí estoy con otro capitulo nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado! Mirad, la tardanza de subir nuevos capítulos se debe… a que estoy preparando otra historia nueva! Ya tengo la mitad escrita, así que si tardo pues probablemente se deba a eso. Os pido disculpas desde aquí! (L) Espero vuestros reviews! (LLL)**


	8. Nota de la autora :

Holaa lectores! (L)

Bueno como veis este no es un capitulo pero es que tenia que informaros de ... LA FECHA DE MI NUEVO FIC! :)

Es que estoy emocionadisima.

Bueno, la fecha... el primer capitulo de estreno será subido el **12 de Septiembre **y una vez subido el primero, las **actualizaciones **serán todos los **domingos,** y los **avances de cada capítulo **serán los **viernes.**

Y os preguntareis, ¿avances de cada capitulo? Pues si, porque ya tengo la historia escrita al completo y esta vez puedo permitirme enseñaros algo jejeje

Bueno, pues, nos vemos el **12 de Septiembre! **

**Besitos para mis fieles lectors :) (L) Os quiero!**


	9. De Nuevo, Tú

**Hola a todos de nuevo! ! Aquí estoy, jeje, ante todo, quiero pedir perdón por mi tardanza. Sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que actualicé los capítulos de mis fics, pero he estado algo ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar… Ruego y espero me perdonéis por favor! Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo y el veranito viene cargado de nuevos capítulos para todos vosotros, mis lectores favoritos y queridos(L)**

**Bueno he querido empezar actualizando este fic, "Psicosis" por que es al que menos capítulos le faltan, es mas tan solo le faltan dos capítulos, el penúltimo y el final. En cuanto termine Psicosis, pienso seguir actualizando el resto de mis fics, empezando por el de "Tu, mi querida adolescente" que lo tengo algo abandonado, jeje! **

**Bueno, os dejo con este nuevo capitulo de Psicosis. Espero que os guste , un beso para todos (K)**

**-)-**

**III.**

**C**orrí la cortina. No tenía mas ganas de ver como Cloud se marchaba lejos de mi, de mi vida. No quería ver como otro ser querido me abandonaba de nuevo, una vez más.

Me tumbé en mi cama. No pretendía dormir, tan sólo quería sentir algo cálido contra mi cuerpo. Pensé en la cantidad de cosas bonitas que me hubieran pasado si hubiera dicho la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos. Quizá ahora mismo estaría siendo feliz junto a Cloud.

Aunque habíamos pasado poco tiempo juntos, sentía que el era ese hombre del que todas las mujeres hablan, ese que se llama _el hombre de mi vida. _Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan feliz como lo hacía Cloud.

Nadie excepto… él…

No esperaba recordarlo esa noche, ni siquiera esperaba recordarlo cuando Cloud me confesó sus sentimientos. Creía que con el paso del tiempo se había quedado enterrado en una parte de mi corazón , para no volver a salir de el.

Pero lo cierto es que siempre había estado ahí. Siempre prometiendo que volvería. Pero nunca lo había hecho. Por lo menos no hasta ahora.

Cerré los ojos, deseando que su recuerdo me reconfortara…

_Puso la taza de te sobre la mesita de mi cuarto. El invierno se presentaba frío aquella mañana, pero junto con él, el día era cálido. _

_-Buenos días, bella durmiente - me dijo, mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos plateados. Parecía cansado._

_-Hola… - dije, con la voz algo ahogada. No podía ser que los desmayos fueran tan constantes en mi… Debía de haber algo que estuviera mal en mi cuerpo, de lo contrario, no estaría así… - ¿No has ido a tu casa a dormir? - le pregunté, preocupada, pues parecía bastante cansado._

_-No. Quise quedarme contigo. Realmente, me preocupé mucho por ti, Ae. - dijo, clavando sus ojos verde claro en un punto de la habitación. _

_Era sorprendente como, después de haber compartido tantas cosas juntos, su rostro seguía pareciéndome la cosa mas insondable del mundo._

_Pero no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me dijo que se había preocupado por mi. _

_-Gracias por preocuparte… - le dije, con suavidad. Quería sonreírle, pero me dolían todos los músculos de la cara. _

_-No tienes que agradecérmelo. Es decir… es lo que hacen los hombres enamorados, ¿no? - dijo Sephiroth, con una leve risa. Una risa cantarina que embotaba todos mis sentidos. - Y yo te amo a ti, con eso me basta para justificar lo que hago._

_-Yo también te amo. - le dije, aunque parecía mas bien un suspiro. _

¿Por qué recordarlo ahora me hacía tanto daño? ¿Quizá por que nunca cumplió con lo que dijo? ¿Por qué nunca hizo nada por evitar que me internaran?

Pero lo peor de todo era que no lo odiaba. ¿Debería hacerlo? Cerré los ojos, pero entonces aparecieron los ojos de Cloud, lacerantes, e hicieron que unas lágrimas se escaparan. Pero no hice nada por evitarlas, ni siquiera un movimiento leve con la mano mientras corrían por mis mejillas, abrasadoras.

No tenía ganas de sentir dudas amorosas… quería amar a una sola persona, pero el recuerdo de Sephiroth era cada vez mas inminente…

-)-

**Cloud.**

**C**onduje a toda velocidad. Veía el paisaje como un manchurrón borroso al que apenas le prestaba atención. En mi mente tan sólo estaban sus ojos, verdes, diciéndome lo que más me temía. Que el sentimiento no era recíproco.

No sabía porqué, pero algo me decía que aquella chica que negaba tener sentimientos amorosos hacia mi, no era Aerith. Se había tornado fría , pero algo me decía que escondía mas de lo que decía.

Me sentía como un completo imbécil. Si nunca le hubiese confesado lo que sentía, quizá ahora podría haber estado disfrutando de su compañía. Mi abuela siempre me dijo que a veces tenemos que conformarnos con poco, para luego disfrutar de mucho.

Seguramente Aerith se habría asustado al decirle que la amaba. Tan sólo habíamos compartido unos pocos momentos juntos, y quizá pensaba que el amor era algo que debía forjarse con cuerdas de hierro.

Pero el amor surge y nunca sabes cuanto tardarás en enamorarte. Yo lo había hecho desde el primer momento en que la había visto.

Quería dar la vuelta, volver al internado y hablar con ella para evitar que las cosas terminaran de esa forma. Quizá estaba a tiempo aún de solucionarlo todo…

Pero decidí no volver. Y no sabía que ese sería el error que más caro iba a pagar.

-)-

**Aerith.**

**P**asó un mes después de que Cloud se fuera. Yo había perdido un poco de peso, y estaba algo desmejorada. Sabía que Cloud era importante para mi, pero desconocía hasta que punto podía serlo. Solo lo supe realmente, cuando se había marchado y cuando el tiempo sin el era lento y triste.

Me miré en el espejo, y vi mi rostro. Empezaban a sobresalir un poco los huesos de las mejillas. Me daba miedo verme así, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. La comida cada vez me resultaba mas pesada, y apenas bajaba al comedor para tomar algo. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tumbada en la cama de mi habitación, mirando a la nada. Así había pasado el mes, sin ninguna novedad, sin nada que me hiciera feliz. Ni siquiera sabía en que mes estábamos, ni en que día.

Había desperdiciado todo mi tiempo. O aprovechado, según se mire. Pues nunca había hecho nada distinto a lo que hacía ahora. Pensar y sufrir. Y callar.

Entonces alguien puso una mano en mi hombro y me hizo despertar de aquel enorme letargo.

-¿Aerith? - dijo el conserje, mirándome preocupado.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté, con suavidad. Ya nada me importaba realmente. Tan sólo quería ver a Cloud, y para verlo, tenía que recurrir a mis sueños. Sueños en los que también aparecía Sephiroth…

-Hay alguien esperando para verte en la sala de visitas. - me contó.

-¿Qué? - susurré.

-)-

Cuando lo vi , sentí que mi mundo se paralizaba. Mi corazón llegó a rozar mi lengua, para luego descender en picado hasta su cavidad original.

No esperaba volver a verlo nunca más.

Y entonces fue cuando se giró, cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, en el cual se había puesto a observar la sala y los cuadros que colgaban de ella. Y me miró a mi.

Pensaba que nunca más volvería a ver aquella mirada intensa. De aquel verde claro , sofocante…

-Hola, Aerith. - dijo, con una voz grave, profunda, que tampoco esperaba volver a escuchar. Era muchísimo mejor que la de mis vagos recuerdos… - Siento haber tardado tanto en venir por ti… Pero lo importante es que he cumplido.

Sephiroth estaba allí, con su pelo largo y plateado , y sus ojos que solo sonreían para mi, esperando a que recogiera mis pocas pertenencias y me fuera con el.

-No sé que decir - murmuré. Estaba algo asustada.

-No tienes porque decir nada… He venido para sacarte de aquí. - explicó, con ternura, mientras se acercaba a mi. Me estrechó en un profundo abrazo.

Y entonces sentí como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas caían en picado de manera relajante. Me sentí por primera vez desde mi internamiento segura de mi misma, de mi corazón, de mis capacidades. Una seguridad que sólo alguien más aparte de el me había brindado. Cloud…

-Te he echado tanto de menos - susurró Sephiroth contra mi oído.

-Yo también - dije, con voz casi inaudible.

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto… Pero sabes que siempre fue lo mejor…

-No, nunca lo fue …

-Aerith, sólo tienes que responder a una cosa. -Dijo Sephiroth, separándose un poco de mi y mirándome a los ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza, instándole a continuar.

-¿Quieres que te saque de aquí ahora mismo? ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos y volvamos a ser novios, como antes? - preguntó, con decisión.

Era algo importante. Ambas preguntas cambiarían mi vida, de eso estaba segura. Pero tenía esperanzas de que algún día, Cloud volviera…

Pero, ¿ y si no volvía? Si no lo había hecho ya, era porque no quería, seguro… Entonces, ¿para que seguir esperando? ¿Es bueno esperar a alguien que amas pero que ha dejado de amarte? Lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero debía olvidarle… y Sephiroth había vuelto, y quizá podría volver a enamorarme de el… Pero era difícil olvidar a Cloud queriéndolo de la forma en que yo lo hacía.

Pero en la vida, decidimos de manera precipitada.

-Si. - respondí, únicamente.

Quince minutos después, estaba fuera del internado, camino de mi libertad. Pero algo me decía que había hecho mal… no sabía porqué.

¿Y si hubiera esperado? ¿Qué habría pasado…?

-)-

**Cloud.**

**L**legué al internado dos meses después de haberme marchado. Deseaba volver a ver a Aerith de nuevo. Sentía que la amaba más que nunca y la necesitaba para ser feliz. Aunque sólo fuera mirándola de lejos, pero no me importaba. Ella era mi vida entera.

Entré al internado, bastante nervioso. ¿Cómo estaría, después de tanto tiempo?

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno bueno…! ¿Sorprendente, verdad? Espero que les haya gustado y ya ven, como estan tornando las cosas… Sólo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y esta vez prometo actualizar pronto! Besos y gracias (K)**


End file.
